graardor_rspsfandomcom-20200215-history
Woodcutting
Woodcutting is without doubt one of the most basic skills on SoulSplit. It takes time and patience to achieve high goals. However, the sense of achievement for getting 99 in this particular skill is massive. Woodcutting is an essential start to also training Firemaking and Fletching. You can obtain logs by cutting trees and can be cut or burnt to gain experience in the skills said above. Basics You will start out with a Iron hatchet and a regular tree. You will then chop at the tree until you receive logs, and then the tree will vanish. As you gain EXP, you will then level up and be able to cut up to Oak, Willow, and then Yew Trees. Also, you will swing multiple times at the tree, and gain multiple logs before the tree disappears. This is different than the Trees that will disappear after one swing of your hatchet. Levels & Requirements Levels & Requirements are vital in the woodcutting skill. The higher the woodcutting level you achieve, the more trees you are able to cut & the higher level hatchets you can use! Types of Trees 'Level 1: Normal Trees' To start off Woodcutting, you need to chop normal trees such as the one shown above. These trees are found in everywhere in Soulspilt. The Bronze or Iron hatchet is used at this level. 'Level 15: Oak Trees' When you are level 15, you can proceed to chop down Oak trees. These trees are fairly common in Soulsplit. They can be found nearby many cities. You can use up to a Black hatchet at this point. 'Level 30: Willow Trees' As you make your way to level 30, you will develop a good awareness of how the Woodcutting skill is trained. However, to achieve higher levels you are going to want to move on to higher trees. It is recommended that you chop Willow trees at level 30. These trees can be found in Draynor Village, Seers' Village, Catherby, South Neitiznot, and Lumbridge. You can use up to Mithril hatchet at this point. 'Level 45: Maple Trees' These trees are very effective as they give very quick experience and logs are obtained quick as well. Most of the Maple trees are located next to banks, which makes them ideal for chopping. Some Soulsplit players will choose these as a method for 99, however some players do not like the fact that Maple logs do not sell for as much as higher leveled logs. These trees are most often cut in Seers' Village, and Camelot. You can use up to Rune hatchet at this point. 'Level 60: Yew trees' While Yew trees may be chopped at level 60, it is advisable to wait until level 65 or later to chop Yew trees as it is more efficient to chop Maple trees until you can efficiently chop Yew trees. Banking high level logs is also advised, as they can be sold for a fair profit. These trees are most often cut in South Neitiznot, Edgeville, and Seers' Village. Once you reach level 61 it is advised to use the Dragon hatchet, though, for budget players, a Rune hatchet is acceptable all the way to level 99. Level 75: Magic Trees Cutting these trees takes time as they give logs at a slow rate. These trees are most often cut in South Neitiznot, and at the Mage Training Arena, east of the Duel Arena.These trees can also be cut south of camelot, near the ranging guild. Congratulations, you are on your way to level 99. Don't forget to buy your skillcape by talking to the Wise Old Man located at Lumbridge home. Category:Skill